


Disappointments and Distractions

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Also PS. Nines likes memes, Anger, Crying, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First fic on here give me a break, Gavin big meanie but he likey Nines, He kinda hates Connor, He wishes he never ‘woke up’, I don’t make any sense, Jealousy, M/M, Mood Swings, NSFW touching, Nines ain’t soft but he confused bout emotions, Nines assigned to Tina and Robert, Nines is super emotional, Originally named Nines but Gavin changes it, Paranoia, RK900 to Nines to Conan, Sad stuff everywhere, Sadness, Short chapters because I want a long fic, and it’s kinda sweet to be honest, breakdowns, dumb shit, eventually fluffy, freaking out, friends - Freeform, kinda angsty, ok so maybe a lil soft, pp touch, sobs, some moaning, very slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Yes. I've been assigned to work with Officer Tina Chen and Officer Robert Lewis. But I can't figure out how I should introduce myself." RK900 explained to Gavin."Tch, not my problem." The human rolled his eyes and finally took a long puff of the cigarette. He moved it away from his lips so he could blow out the smoke. When it was all out, he stepped over to the Android. "You're an Android, figure it out yourself."•••••••••When RK900 is assigned to work with Tina Chen and her partner Robert Lewis, he just knows that he’s somehow going to mess something up. And his bratty coworker Gavin Reed isn’t much help.The man is always getting on his nerves and distracting him while on the job, which is slowly destroying his reputation at the Detroit police department. But what happens when Nines finds himself getting distracted at work because of Gavin but... in a different way?Nines doesn’t understand his feelings at all, and doesn’t know how to deal with them. How long can he survive until he’s seen only as a sad excuse of an Android? And even A... disappointment?





	1. Introductions suck

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter warnings: Cussing and screaming because RK900 big stress
> 
> This is the first fic I’ve written on AO3. I’m still tryna figure all of this out 😅
> 
> Chapters will be pretty short by the way. Reasons being, I want to make this fic pretty long. So short chapters will help me do just that. I get really busy a lot and can’t always keep up with my works if the chapters are really long. I hope that nobody minds.

"Hello. I am RK900, the Android sent by Cyberlife. I am here to help with... fuck. No, not that..." The Android grumbled. He had been standing outside of the Police Department for quite a while now, and still couldn't think of a way to properly introduce himself. Being 'human' now made things... a rather hard task. The RK900 wanted his colleagues to feel comfortable around him. He didn't want to end up being left out of actives that formed strong bonds with others. Such as grabbing a drink, going on walks, making up inside jokes. "My name is...I'm the Android sent to-" with a frustrated yell and a few mumbled curses, he clenched his fists and glared at the wall he had been facing.

"I am RK900. I don't have a registered name yet, but I'd love to get one from y-" he let out another frustrated noise, taking a step away from the wall so he wouldn't end up punching it. "FUCK! My name is- FUCK!" 

This truly did suck. He always figured that deviation would be easier than this. He thought that when Connor 'woke him up', he would guide him along and try to help with his emotions, which were confusing and hard to get around.

On the night he was activated, and almost moment after being awoken, he had burst into tears and sobbed until he was all of of synthetic tears. Literally. His face was soaked with them. His cheeks were a dark blue since his Thirium had pooled there. He even looked like he had bags under his eyes.

When he had replenished his water supply, he had cried again just because nobody cared to see if he was ok the first time he cried. Not even Connor, the Android who woke him up, cared enough to even do as much as lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. RK900 didn't understand his own emotions. And sometimes, this made him wish he was just a machine again. His machine-self understood emotions perfectly, in it's own unique way. That being, it could understand emotions of a human. Just not..himself. It all sucked and everything about life was stupid as fuck right now.

RK900 took a deep breath, but even that didn't help. He couldn't breathe. We was incapable of doing so much... and that only angered him more. "I DON'T HAVE A NAME!" He shouted at the wall. "ONLY RK900- CALL ME RK900??" It almost sounded like a question. 

"FUCK! FUCK EVERYTHING!" He was glad he was outside doing this where nobody could really hear him, especially since he was far from the main entrance. "what the fuck do I doooo." He asked angrily, stepping back towards the wall and growling under his breath. 

He needed something.. no, someone. He needed help learning about himself. What were these feelings? How should he react to certain situations now that he could be truthful with himself? Now that he could really feel?  
Who would help him? It couldn't be a human, no. They wouldn't understand RK900 like a deviant would. A deviant had been in his situation. A human? Never. They couldn't struggle with their emotions, impossible, right? They had it all set, like they had been programmed themselves.

Programmed to actually feel, and understand what exactly they were feeling. They understood themselves. Androids like RK900? Not so much. He was so clueless, he didn't even know his own name. He didn't know a more 'human' approach to his new coworkers, and it all sucked.

He really really wished he could've stayed a machine. He wouldn't have to think about this. He would be programmed to speak to others a certain way and that was that. He didn't need to cry, curse, scream, or any of that.  
But here he was, close to tears and screaming at a wall because he couldn't figure out how to tell a couple of people 'Hi'.

"Fuck." RK900 whispered while covering his eyes with a hand. It wasn't like it would help that much. Not seeing didn't solve any of his problems. And even without having to look at himself, RK900 knew he was a mess. Sure, his hair was almost always perfect and his clothes fit him well, and he was really just perfect in general, but he was an emotional mess.  
He really just looked like any stressed out human wearing a black turtleneck, a pair of black jeans, and some sleek and glossy shoes. The only thing that gave away the fact he was just some computer, was his red and flashing LED.

He would've gotten rid of it long ago, but he was... scared. He didn't want it to hurt. Pain scared him, even if he couldn't feel it. Maybe the sight of his own blood, or doing something that would normally injure a human- maybe that's what scared him deep down. The thought of pain. He couldn't feel it... but in a way, he could. And oh god did it hurt.

He had only been activated for five days and was ready for his first day of work, and he already broke his left leg once and got his shoulder caught on a wire fence. Seeing his leg twisted into unusual directions, the sight of his blood... it was terrifying. Removing his LED would be just as scary. Besides, it was all he really had left after being woken up. He'd treasure it for as long as he was allowed to. 

"I've never heard a 'droid cuss like that." An amused and deep voice said behind him. RK900 jumped in shock and turned around to face whoever was speaking. A shorter man stood there with a lighter in one of his hands. An unlit cigarette hung from his lips, and his other hand was supporting it so it wouldn't fall out.  
His hair was messy and a few strands fell over his forehead. His eyes, from what RK900 could see, were a greyish green. His skin was lightly tanned, and his stubble went nicely with his looks. He wore a T-shirt, but RK900 couldn't tell if it was short sleeved or long sleeved since he was wearing a dark brown leather jacket over it. He wore dark blue pants and lighter blue tennis shoes. 

The man was armed but that really didn't worry RK900 since the man had a badge that, with only a quick scan, had matched the man's identity. Detective Gavin Reed.  
The man lit his cigarette and stuffed the lighter into his jacket pocket. Before taking a puff, he had chuckled.  
"What's your problem then? Somethin' about not havin' a name or some shit?"

RK900 looked down at his shoes in embarrassment, unsure how to feel about being heard by this man, who RK900 immediately did not trust. It didn't take long for RK900 to look deeper into who Gavin was. An 'arrogant asshole detective' who had harassed Connor. Something in RK900 wanted him to smirk and think 'well he deserved it', but he knew he was only thinking that way because he was angry at everything right now.  
RK900 looked back up at Gavin and nodded.

"Yes. I've been assigned to work with Officer Tina Chen and Officer Robert Lewis. But I can't figure out how I should introduce myself." RK900 explained to Gavin. 

"Tch, not my problem." The human rolled his eyes and finally took a long puff of the cigarette. He moved it away from his lips so he could blow out the smoke. When it was all out, he stepped over to the Android. "You're an Android, figure it out yourself." He hissed out.

"I wasn't asking for your advice, sir." RK900 replied as polite as possible, but he was obviously trying to find an excuse to be rude. "You asked me what was wrong and I replied. Nobody asked for anyone else's input." 

Gavin didn't reply. He just continued to smoke the cigarette. After a long and uncomfortable silence, he stomped the cigarette and glared up at RK900, leaning up and blowing the remaining smoke in the android's face.  
The two glared at each other for a couple seconds before Gavin turned and walked away. "See ya around, 'droid. Good luck with your shitty introductions." He said loudly so RK900 could hear.  
RK900 only nodded and stepped back into the wall. 

Shitty introductions? Were they that bad? His LED stayed swirling a constant red as he watched Gavin leave, and when he could no longer see the human, he finally moved his gaze away. He had a feeling that he and Gavin wouldn't get along that well, especially since the human had a strong dislike towards his kind. What if all of the humans were like him and they didn't like RK900 and his shitty introductions? This was going to suck A LOT. RK900 felt nervous again. And scared. And angry. Deep breaths wouldn't help him in his situation, nothing would! Nobody wanted to help him!

RK900 didn't want to dislike his workplace, but he just knew deep down that he probably would. But he couldn't stay out her forever. He adjusted the collar of his turtleneck and fixed his invisible tie before walking away from where he had been freaking out, and started to walk himself back to the main entrance.  
He needed to greet his new partners, get along with them, and be happy. Because this was going to be perfectly fine and no jerks like Gavin would try to get in his way.  
Yeah, that's one way RK900 could look at it.

"Hello." RK900 began while staring down at the two with a tiny smile. "I'm very excited to be working with you two. Although I do not have a registered name, you can just call me 'RK900'." He offered a hand to shake. At first, there was hesitation before the female- Tina Chen - shook his hand with a grin.

"Heya, 900! I'm Officer Chen." She introduced herself. "But you can just call me Tina if you'd like." RK900 could already tell that Tina was nice. He had no records of her doing anything wrong to Connor at least, so RK900 had some faith. She let go of his hand so Robert could shake it.

"Robert Lewis." Was all he said. "No nicknames. Just Robert Lewis. Mr. Lewis is also nice." He said with a curt nod. Tina let out a laugh and nudged her big partner with her elbow.

"Lew here, he ain't that fun." She said jokingly. Robert didn't laugh, but he did seem a little amused at Tina's statement.

"Not having any sort of nicknames doesn't make me boring." He tsked. Tina returned his amuse look with one of her own, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"But you don't like anything fun!" She complained. "Coffee, parties, cupcakes, nicknames, memes." She said, lifting a finger at each as she listed some things Robert didn't like.

"Tina, I'm claustrophobic. Parties are scary. I'm on a diet, staying away from coffee and cupcakes, anything generally unhealthy." Robert explained with an eye roll. "And all memes are stupid. I don't understand you, Hank, and Gavin's obsession with them." 

The two looked over at RK900 expectantly, as if they wanted him to join in on their friendly bickering and conversing. The Android had been busy listening to the conversation, and wasn't really expecting them to want him to continue on.

"Well, I think- I think not liking junk food is fine. I can't consume anything at all. It is completely understandable to want to go on a diet." He sounded so unsure... "Claustrophobia is also understandable. Parties are usually crowded." He glanced at Tina, who was frowning. But Robert had a big smile on his face.

"See? Even the Android agrees with me." He chuckled. Tina huffed and her eyes narrowed at RK900. In order to have a good relationship with his partners, he figured he'd have to agree with both of them at least once.

"Memes though..." RK900 took a second to do some quick research on that and he hummed. Tina didn't look as pissed at the mention of memes. RK900 awkwardly looked around the office while gently tugging at his turtleneck's collar. What does he say? RK900 had only been alive for five days! It wasn't like he knew what memes were and what their purpose were. He didn't really have a lot of time to research in that exact moment! He only knew the basics!

"Are... good." He decided, Robert just shrugged, mumbling something about being disappointed under his breath. Tina on the other hand, squealed happily and practically tackled RK900 into a hug.

"I freaking love this thing already!" She said. RK900 felt himself smile. He already made a new friend! Before he could return the hug, Tina had moved away and nudged Robert again with her elbow. "He's great, isn't he?" She asked. Robert hummed in response.

"He's okay, yeah." He replied. Tina let out a long and squeaky 'ooooooooo!' And wrapped her arm around the taller officer's neck playfully.

"Coming from Lew, that's a great compliment!" She informed RK900. The two officers laughed and playfully punched each other. RK900 still smiled at his partners, not feeling as awkward anymore.

But of course, someone had to ruin it.  
"You think it's Okay'? Wow, that's a little much." Someone stated sarcastically. Gavin. It was 100% Detective Gavin Reed. RK900 didn't feel that great all of a sudden. His stress levels were already starting to raise. 

The man approached the mini-group and smirked up at RK900. "Have you really gotten a good look at it?" He asked. "That turtleneck looks stupid on it." He commented.

"Your scar looks stupid on you and nobody complains about that." Tina joked. Gavin flashed a grin in Tina's direction, surprisingly not seeming to mind what would probably be an insult to some.

"My scar's hot." He argued while still grinning. "You're just jealous." He winked at her, or tried to at least. Who winks with both eyes? The only way RK900 could tell that it was an attempt at a wink, was the soft clicking noise Gavin made.

"I am not jealous. Scars are not hot. They're sad. And all you ever talk about is how hot yours is. Your scar does not define you, Gav." She winked back at him, only she winked properly.

"Anyways." Gavin cleared his throat, changing the subject. "This thing is stupid and ugly and dumb." Gavin said while gesturing to RK900.  
RK900 knew he wasn't any of those. He was special! A really special prototype! Gavin's words wouldn't effect him.

"Nice vocabulary, Reed. You sound like a very mature adult." Robert stayed sarcastically. "Anyways, we have work to do." He gently placed a hand on Tina's shoulder and she nodded.

"Yeah, he's right Gavin. We gotta show 900 around and get to our first case." She explained. Gavin shot RK900 a dirty look and scoffed.

"Right yeah, your new toy." He looked over at the officers and nodded. "Alright, I'll leave you guys be." He gave in. Gavin turned and walked away. Huh, that wasn't too bad. RK900 just felt a little sick and angry and sad again.  
He quietly watched Gavin leave with a scowl on his face. Ugh. Fuck him. 

"Alright 900." Tina spoke up. "Ready for our first case?" She asked. RK900 blinked in surprise and looked back at the two, not even realizing that he had been staring at Gavin, who had left to his own desk so he too, could get to work.

"Y-Yeah! I'm ready, what are we doing?" He asked, tugging at his collar again. Tina only smiled at him and took a case file out of Robert's hand- when was he holding that? Did RK900 miss that? - and handed it to RK900.

He opened it up and scanned over it quietly to himself. Hm, not a bad case for a rookie. Seemed like an open and shut case to RK900, actually.  
A reported android murder. An older model had been stabbed to death and the body had been left in a dumpster. Someone working at a restaurant was taking out the trash when they saw the body, and immediately reported it to the police.  
Didn't seem too complicated to RK900 at least. Sure he was an emotional android who didn't understand a lot of things and was scared almost 24/7, but he was still an Android who was capable of doing great things.  
And with a team like this? He knew for a fact that he would be able to actually /do/ said great things. They'd be proud of him, he was sure of it. Now he just had to get to there.


	2. Death sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “900?” RK900 could barley hear her. As a matter a fact, he could barely even see her. His eyes were way too watery. His LED was red, and his face was flustered a dark blue from all of his crying and sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Cussing, Blood, Gore, and some very sad stuff

"Why is /he/ coming?" RK900 hissed out at his partners while pointing a shaky finger at Gavin, who was scrolling on his phone and not looking at the Android. "I thought this was /our/ case. Why does he have to come along?" He questioned.   
It was his first case. Emphasis on 'HIS'. Not Reed's! This wasn't any of Reed's business! RK900 knew that he would mess something up somehow, and having this rat there with him would make everything a million times worst! There was no way RK900 would let him ruin this! He hadn't even known Gavin for that long, and he already knew he hated him.

"It is our case." Robert replied simply. "Fowler just wants Gavin to come along since he doesn't have much else to do for the day. And Fowler believes we need as much help we can get." 

"But I'm an Android!" He pointed out. "What more help could we need? I am programmed to-" RK900 was interrupted by Gavin scoffing and stepping up to him while slipping his phone into his jacket pocket.

"Nobody really gives a shit about what you were programmed to do, 'droid. I hate this just as much as you do but I ain't complainin' as much as you are." Gavin scolded him like he was some sort of disobedient puppy rather than a prototype machine built to be better, stronger, faster... and Gavin looked at him like he was a flip-phone that fell in the mud.

Weird comparison, but still a comparison.   
RK900 frowned and his LED flickered from it's cool blue to a deep red. It whirred that same deep red for a moment before returning blue. "O-Okay." He said quietly.

Maybe Gavin was right. He was complaining too much. Nobody had control over this situation. He was a bad android. He fucked up everything already, and if he hadn't yet, he knew he would soon. He was a mistake. He was a dumb Android. He was a disappointment. He was a-

"Alright, ladies. If you're done fighting, I'd like to get this over with." Tina said with a sigh, interrupting RK900's thoughts. She had a half empty cup of coffee in her hand, and by simply scanning it, RK900 could tell that it was full of sugar. Heck, it was probably /ONLY/ sugar.  
He was tempted to warn her about the sugar intake and how unhealthy it would be to consume it, but she was already speaking again. And maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to try and tell her what to do in order to live a healthy life. She probably wouldn't care.

"900, you wanna ride shotgun with me?" She asked. RK900's eyes widened and his LED swirled yellow. Shotgun? What?

"Ride... shotgun?" Before Tina could explain to him the meaning, Gavin groaned in annoyance and lightly punched RK900's shoulder. With a small gasp, RK900 stepped away from him and held onto the spot he was punched, getting that 'I don't feel pain but I do' feeling again.

"We don't have time for this, Chen. Let's just get there ASAP, because I'm not down to teach an Android everything it doesn't know at this exact moment. Lessons later, work now." With that, he grabbed the nearest shoulder he could and started to drag them along.

Nines was so relived that it wasn't him. Robert was being dragged around by the shoulder. Thank Ra9 it wasn't him. Ra9? That's who he had to thank Right? That's what androids liked? That's what Connor liked? So he /had/ to like it too. Because Connor woke him up and Ra9 saved him and everything was all happy and rainbows and sugary drinks because RK900 was saved.  
Ugh. He didn't have time for this. He didn't have time for self hate or being nervous- this shit was getting to him.

"Pfft. Aight, 900. Let's go." She smiled up at him and then started to walk away, expecting the Android to follow, which he did. He kind of trailed along behind her, slipping his hands into the pockets of his pants as he did. "Ah and Shotgun. That's when you ride next to me in the car." She explained.

"You could've just said that you wanted me seated beside you on the passenger's side..." RK900 mumbled. Tina had heard him and chuckled. 

"I would like you to be seated beside me on the passenger's side of my vehicle. It would be splendid!" She said in a mocking tone. RK900 frowned and looked down at the ground as he stepped outside the precinct with Tina, but she only smiled at him. "Hey chill, I'm only messing with you." She pat his shoulder gently and then chuckled again. "Gavin's probably jealous. Whenever something like this happens and he joins a group for a case, he rides next to me the whole time. We're best friends, almost inseparable. So he's totally jealousss." She informed RK900. "Just don't get in his way and you should be fine, man." 

RK900 was hesitant at first but nodded slowly in understanding. It did make him feel a little better to think of it that way. Gavin was only upset with him because he was jealous. That was a nice way to look at it. It actually made RK900 feel much better.  
Huge confidence boost right there. He wasn't a failure! He was a good robot! He lips curled up into a shy smile once they finally made it to the car.

"Just hang in there, mkay 900?" Tina said in a calm voice. RK900's response was another nod, only now he didn't seem hesitant or worried or sad or paranoid about anything. In fact, he seemed a little relaxed. And that cute-ish nickname Tina was giving him always made him feel a little better. Was his name going to be 900? It sounded alright. Sure it was only a number, but it would be better than going by 'RK900' the whole time. That was just a model. And probably a mouthful. At least 900 was easy to say. 

 

"Okay." RK900 sighed. Once they reached the parked car, Gavin ran around to the side and started to tug on the handle of the passenger seat's door. He really wanted to ride 'shotgun' with Tina by the looks of it. Maybe RK900 should just let him get what he wanted and move on. he didn't have to ride next to Tina. It wasn't a big deal. He could just hang out with Robert and chat with him instead. It wasn't that important to take Gavin's spot. RK900 didn't want Gavin jealous, he realized. that could hurt their relationship and lower any chances of them getting along in the future. Tina shook her head at Gavin and pointed at RK900.

"Nah sorry Gavin. I want him to ride next to me." RK900 did not like that Tina and Gavin were making a deal out of this though. This was wasting their time! RK900 stood next to Gavin but not to push pass him to get in the car. Instead, he just got into the backseat and buckled up. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this. He did not want drama between him and Gavin. He did not want to make any enemies. And he did not want to waste time on something as silly as this. As much as he liked Tina, she seemed rather childish. Especially when she was near this idiot Detective. "Guess... not." Tina had said thoughtfully when RK900 didn't take front seat. Gavin quickly hopped in with a grin, ignoring the strange look on Tina's face.

Once everyone was buckled up safely and the car was backing out of the parking space, the awkward drive began. Gavin had suggested playing some music on the way to the crime scene, but Robert had huffed loudly and growled out a 'i don't like your tastes in music'. RK900 somehow knew he'd probably agree with that statement.

At least Gavin listened to Robert and dropped the music subject. No distractions. Just work. Work was more important than a couple of silly distractions. No distractions. Just work. No distractions just work. No distractions. Just work. No distractions. Just work. No-

Fuck, were they already on the highway?! RK900 hadn't even realized the left the parking lot of the Detroit Police Department and they were already on the highway? It was so quiet in here and so awkward. Ugh. This sucked. Everything sucked.

"Hey, RK900." He heard a voice beside him and quickly moved his gaze to the speaker. His partner Robert, of course it was Robert. "You doing okay? You're acting a little strange. How're you feeling?" RK900 heard Gavin scoff at what the officer said, but chose to ignore it.

"I'm Ok." He nodded. "Why do you ask?" Robert frowned and stared at RK900's LED, which had probably been red the whole drive. When he realized his LED was being watched, he quickly slapped a hand over it and cleared his throat. "I'm fine, I really am." RK900 must've sucked at lying, because Robert shook his head 'no'.

"Look, I know how it feels to be nervous." He said calmly. "But trust me, Chen and I are good people who don't want to hurt you in any way. We don't mind working with androids." He assured RK900, even giving him a small pat on the shoulder. RK900's stress levels decreased slightly, but his LED stayed red. "If it's Gavin, if he's bothering you... I'm gonna be honest, he's bothering me too. I don't want him here either. But we gotta stay focused and stay on task. This is definitely a one-time thing." Robert had said this pretty quietly so the two up front couldn't hear him. And even though he was whispering so quietly, RK900 could still pick up what he was saying. And what he was saying relaxed RK900.

"You really think so?" RK900 questioned. Robert simply nodded. "Good. Thank you, Mr. Lewis." RK900 said politely. His LED whirred yellow now, before flicking right on over to a cool blue. He looked better than he did before, at least. No longer nervous looking around and spacing out. 

"No problem, RK900." He smiled one last time at the Android before leaning away from him and staring out the car door window. RK900 took an unnecessary deep breath and looked out his own window.  
A one-time thing. This sort of thing would never happen again. NEVER. He could stay focused on work and not have to deal with Gavin, who was their temporary partner for the day.   
After today, there'd be less distractions. No distractions. Just work. No distractions. Just work.  
No distractions. Just work...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The body in the dumpster’s stab wounds looked fresh. And with only a simple scan, RK900 was able to tell when they had been stabbed, along with other important pieces of information.   
Stab wounds were exactly one hour, twenty six minutes, and five seconds old. Not very old at all. The Thirium gushed out of the slits in the body and covered some of the smelly old trash in the disposal. 

Their eyes were rolled into the back of their head. RK900 could see about seventy stab wounds at most, which was pretty scary now that he thought of it. Someone had hated this poor android enough to stab it over and over and over again. And even when it was long gone, they continued to stab them.   
Fortunately, there were few wounds on the face of the Android. RK900 could easily tell what model they had been, who they were, their release date... only very important and much needed information. 

Her name was Stacy. An old BV500. She used to work at a restaurant down the street before this incident. She wasn’t gone long enough to be reported missing, so the murder must’ve been quick. Perhaps she was lead here by her killer before getting stabbed. 

RK900 had a lot to scan before he could reconstruct anything though. Whatever he could get would be useful for the case. His artificial brows furrowed and he pursed his lips and he glared at the body in the dumpster.  
The first note he could take was her LED. Two stab wounds were nearby it and the LED itself had almost been forcibly removed. A corner of it stuck out into the air, and small beads of Thirium had trickled down the side of her head.   
Her left leg was hanging out of the dumpster and was covered in both Thirium and a strange smelling green goop. The leg was bare apart from her thigh, which had ripped up remains of pants. 

The back of her head was pressed against the open lid of the dumpster. Her mouth was opened slightly and had been stuffed with food wrappers and rotten pieces of food.  
Her arms lay at her side and her other leg had been so buried deep in the garbage, that RK900 almost couldn’t tell if she even had a right leg.

Her hair was a mess, her skin was very pale behind all of the fading blood... RK900 actually felt bad for her. If these were the type of corpses he’d be seeing on the job, he really didn’t want to do this type of work. 

RK900 looked around the dumpster, not to surprised to find absolutely nothing. No weapon, at least. He hummed lowly and looked back at the Android in the dumpster. After scanning over her again, he was glad to find fingerprints on her wrist, along with slight blue bruising. Huh. Maybe she was forced to come here. He could tell they were a human’s fingerprints due to androids not having any themselves. And being made of plastic and all- it wasn’t hard to find a human’s prints.

RK900 believed that he had enough information already and it had only been about three minutes since they got here. He glanced over at the three humans he came here with, and smirked when he noticed they were still taking notes and stating the obvious.

‘Looks like it was stabbed’ Gavin had said.  
‘No shit, Sherlock’ RK900 wanted to say.

‘Nametag on her shirt says ‘Stacy’. That might be her name, right?’ Tina had said.  
‘No, her name is obviously McKayla.’ RK900 wanted to sarcastically state.

‘We should talk to the man who reported the crime’ Robert had said.   
‘That-‘ RK900 stopped and nodded. ‘Actually, that made sense...’ He looked back to the body and then over at his team.

“I was able to find fingerprints. It could be the killer’s.” He announced. “I am also able to reconstruct what happened now.” He added.

“Well get to it, then!” Gavin said in a scolding voice. RK900 sighed and looked back at the body. He felt stupid. Why didn’t he just do it and then tell them what he saw? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Okay. /Now/ it was time to reconstruct the scene. With another deep breath, his systems starting to predict what could’ve happened. At first, he saw two people rounding a corner and approaching the dumpster behind the restaurant. One of them- Stacy, was a worker from another restaurant. While another, a male looking human, worked at this one. 

The two stopped near the dumpster. The male looked down at Stacy and smiled, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. The two shared a quick kiss before the male pulled away and held onto her wrist tightly. Although It started to bruise, she didn’t seem to mind.

Her figure didn’t struggle at all. She leaned up and gave him another kiss, which he gladly returned. And then, the man let go of her wrist and whispered something in her ear. With that, he left. 

Moments later, another figure entered. This figure was thicker than the other male who had been there— and he had been armed with a knife.   
Seeing her stabbed over and over again... it hurt RK900. Something inside him made him want to somehow go back in time and scream at him to stop. She didn’t deserve this- he had to stop. 

But he wouldn’t. He just stabbed and stabbed and stabbed... even when she was dead. The stabbing only continued. RK900’s eyes widened and his LED had flickered red. 

Even if he couldn’t see the people’s features, just seeing the blank figures of them hurt him. The male had finally stopped and tossed the Android in the dumpster. He leaned over it and buried the knife deep into the garbage.   
The weapon was still here?

Unfortunately, his mind wasn’t done. Nowhere near done. With all the information he had, he had a lot more to see. The skinnier man, the man who kissed her... he returned.   
Seeing how scared he looked... how shaky his body was.. he looked so broken-hearted and RK900 couldn’t even see his face. RK900 couldn’t hear what had been going on, but he could’ve sworn he heard the screams of sorrow and terror coming from the man and he tried to somehow bring his loved one back.

It was no use. It was all pointless. She was gone, and that was that. The reconstruction finally came to a close.  
RK900 was brought back into the real world, only to see Tina looking up at him with a scared look in her eyes.

“900?” RK900 could barley hear her. As a matter a fact, he could barely even see her. His eyes were way too watery. His LED was red, and his face was flustered a dark blue from all of his crying and sobbing. 

Fuck. He was getting too emotional. He wrapped his arms around the short girl and started to cry into her shoulder, ignoring the two confused men standing a couple feet away from them. 

He sobbed into her shoulder. And he just couldn’t stop...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be more info on fingerprints. They also will interrogate some peeps.
> 
> Thanks for the lovely comments on the last chapter by the way! It’s really nice that people are liking RK900’s emotional self. I’m really enjoying writing this ^-^


	3. Motivation is nonexistent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever to update. There was going to be more to this chapter but honestly I don’t know what the fuck to do.  
> I’m starting to dislike this story even though it’s an original idea.  
> I’m probably going to cancel it.   
> PROBABLY.  
> I’ve had serious writer’s block for months now.

It had taken longer than anyone would've wanted it to for RK900 to finally calm down. Tina had been holding on to him and letting him cry into her shoulder for as long as he needed while Gavin and Robert quietly watched. It was awkward for them and absolutely embarrassing for RK900.   
His shoulders shook, his sobs were loud, and his face was flushed. As much as he tried to stop, he just couldn't. Crying was always difficult for him. If he was still a machine and if Connor never came into his life, he wouldn't be acting like this. But of course all of these goddamned overwhelming emotions just essentially had to get to him. They had to hurt him and destroy him. It was always fairly hard to control himself and calm down which sucked.

But finally, after roughly ten minutes of constant sobs, he had managed to stop whining and crying. silent tears fell onto the girl's uniform. Lucky for RK900, she didn't seem to care.  
She just pet his back and whispered softly to him.

"It's okay, 900... you're okay."

But he wasn't okay. He opened his icy blue eyes and stared at the ground, sniffling a couple times before letting go of her and looking away in embarrassment. He was doing a fantastic job of avoiding everyone's gaze as he wiped his eyes and flicked away the artificial tears. His water supply was low which meant he'd have to refill soon. "Sh-she." He began, deciding to start speaking after that total breakdown. "She was w-with someone..." he explained. "He loved her, and- he left for only a moment.." he suddenly stopped and let out a tiny whine. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. So He approached the dumpster Without another word, or anything at all for that matter, and leaned over and started to dig though it.

 

"The fuck's it doing now?" He heard Gavin mumble. It seemed that Tina and Robert didn't know either as they confusedly watched RK900 dig through the trash, purposefully trying not to touch the corpse.

When he pulled out the knife and showed it to his team, he saw each of them exchange shocked looks, which made RK900 smile weakly. "Murder weapon..." 

"Yeah, we can see that..." Robert said, not trying to sound rude at all. He actually smiled wide at RK900. "Nice work, RK900! Does it have any prints?" He asked. RK900 wiped eyes again with his sleeve before giving the weapon a quick scan. And surprise, surprise- fingerprints belonging to a man named Leroy Jones. 

"Yes. There are prints." He replied with a sniffle. "Leroy Jones. Age fifty four... male... that's about all I can really get from scanning his prints and finding his ID." He explained. "But whoever he is, he killed her..." his voice lowered at the end and he gave his team a sad look.  
"I'm sorry about getting emotional... I'm still trying to get the hang of my feelings." The three humans looked like they pitied him for a moment, even Gavin looked a little upset now. But he quickly shook the feeling away to scowl at RK900 once he realized he had been 'caught'.

"Whatever. your dumb feelings Don't matter. Let's go find this Leroy guy." He shrugged. "I think I know him." He added. "Works at this location as a matter a fact. I Came in to eat a couple times with the boys." He explained. 'The boys' must have been friends of Gavin. Maybe Chris Miller, Robert Lewis... couple others. No matter, RK900 knew he'd never be in Gavin's friend group.   
Not that it mattered, oh no that meant nothing to RK900. He didn't need to befriend someone like Gavin— ugh.  
"Never did like 'droids." He added, suddenly grinning at RK900. it was nowhere near friendly.

"You think he killed her?" Tina asked nobody in particular, but all three men nodded. "Hm... okay. What about the other guy you mentioned, 900? The guy who left her?" She questioned.

"Wouldn't be him." Gavin said before RK900 could respond. "Leroy wouldn't get involved with an Android romantically. Fuckin' gross as fuck." He was glaring at RK900 again, who shifted nervously where he stood. "Maybe was a customer." Gavin said, making a guess. " Ey, 'droid- check her uniform. Does it match the restaurant's dress code?" He then asked, suddenly interested in where she actually worked. Obediently, RK900 glanced at the girl and shook his head. she worked down the street. The uniform's name tag and logo matched it perfectly. "No. She works at the one down the street, not far from here. We should check there too." He suggested, but Gavin only scoffed.

"Nah, no need. This thing worked at this location's rival restaurant. Guess Leroy hated her enough to want to kill her. Her dumbass boyfriend has nothin' to do with this, I bet." He winked at Robert and Tina, who were exchanging looks with each other.

Okay, fuck. Now RK900 was pissed. Gavin sounded like he was suddenly taking over, and pushing away any idea RK900 had. His eyes narrowed at Gavin and he clenched his fists. "You know what, smartass?" RK900 asked angrily. "If you think you've got this case all under control, why don't we just leave it to you?" Gavin's eyes were wide as he stared at RK900 now. 

"What was that?" 

"Oh don't pretend you didn't hear me, Detective. You solved the case? Go ahead and arrest the murderer right now and meet us at the car." He hissed out. Gavin glanced at Tina and Robert and raised a brow. 

"Who the fuck put you in charge, tincan?" Gavin asked with a chuckle. "Who the fuck said this was your case and your case only? Who the fuck gives you the right to tell me what to do? Who the fuck do you think you are?" He looked just as pissed as RK900 did now, and was now right in front of him, jabbing his chest with a finger.

Distractions, Distractions. RK900 was getting distracted again and it was all his fault. He glared at Gavin, giving him a deadly stare. "I'm only trying to do my job. We know who did this, but it's still good to have a little background. The more proof we have that he killed her, the better. I'm not trying to offend you, Reed. I only want to be successful." 

"Riiight." Gavin growled out. "I think I've got this covered though, thanks." His thanks meant nothing to RK900. "How about you just go back to the car, and we'll meet you there when we arrest Leroy and take care of this ourselves? His prints are on the weapon and everything. We can bring him in for questioning. And if you really want to, you can come back and talk to his employees yourself." 

RK900 didn't know who was in the wrong right now at this point. RK900 knew deep down that Leroy was most likely guilty, but he just wanted to have more people speak up about the situation. And Gavin also knew that Leroy was guilty. But in his case, he felt so confident in it that he didn't want to hear anybody out. To Gavin, this was just an open and shut case.  
Everything about it was easy.   
He just wanted the case to be over with so he wouldn't have to work with RK900 and the other members of the 'droid's team. What a selfish person.

Before RK900 could scold Gavin for being such a dick, Robert stepped forwards and raised his hands in surrender. "Look, guys. Let's just calm down for a second. There's four of us. Why don't we split it up?" He offered. "Tina and I can go bring Leroy in for questioning and you two can go talk to the employees." 

"What? No! Tina, why don't you come with me and we can take him away?" Gavin blurted out. "I don't wanna do anything with this plastic prick!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry, Gav. I'm going with Robbie." She lightly punched his shoulder and he sighed. "Sorry guys." She nodded in RK900's direction. His LED was flashing a dangerous red as he glared back at her.

"We should get going. C'mon, you all." Tina and Robert went around the corner and RK900 angrily watched them go. They were going to question Leroy while he was going to be almost forced to work alongside Gavin for the night.

When he turned his head to look back at Gavin, he was surprised to find the male closer to him. Without warning, Gavin punched the Android right in the gut, or where the gut should have been.  
RK900 doubled over in shock rather than pain, but still let out a low groan. "Fuckin' Android." He said, kicking the machine while it was down. Gavin continued to beat the Android until he got bored and stepped back. RK900 spat out some of his dark blue Thirium and gasped for unneeded air. "Can't believe they're gonna make me fuckin'... fuck." He kneeled down and grabbed RK900 by the collar of his turtleneck. He roughly pinned him against the wall behind him. RK900 felt too weak to fight back or push him away.

"Stupid machine. Telling us what to do like we're the androids here." RK900 glared down at Gavin as the human spoke. With a hard swallow, RK900 decided it was his turn to speak up.

"Come on, Reed." He coughed out. "Let's just get this over with." He said in a pleading tone. "We have work to do, and beating me up isn't going to get any of it done." He scolded.  
Gavin didn't let go of him. He kept him up against the wall.   
Gavin knew RK900 was right. But as if he'd admit it. "The sooner we finish this up, the sooner you don't have to work with us." After a long pause that gave Gavin enough time to consider RK900's words, Gavin let go. He stepped away from RK900 and wiped his hands on his pants as if touching the Android had contaminated them. RK900 caught a glimpse of his own deep blue thirium coating Gavin's knuckles and even when it was wiped into the fabric of the man's pants, they still had the lightest of blue coloring. 

But before he could comment on Gavin's cleanliness, he was being grabbed roughly by the wrist and was almost being dragged away from behind the restaurant and the body-filled dumpster.  

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

It didn't go well to say the least... Leroy's employees told RK900 and Gavin information that they already knew or could easily find out without talking to them, and the same went for Stacy’s colleagues and boss. Everything seemed to connect, at least. Gavin was right. Open and shut, pretty much. But RK900 didn't like Gavin, so of course he wouldn't admit that he was right. No fucking way. Instead, he stayed silent and let Gavin talk more than he did, which didn't bother either of them. A few of the people had commented on the beating RK900 took by mumbling under their breaths about how RK900 'deserved it' or 'shouldn't have disappointed his owner'. And every time RK900 heard it, his LED flashed red and he growled quietly to himself. 

Even Gavin was bothered by those comments, mainly due to the fact that the employees kept eyeing his knuckles and asking over and over 'What did your android do?' or 'Not listening to it's master, eh?'. Both men were disgusted. Rk900 did not belong to Gavin and Gavin was not this thing's actual 'master' in any sexual or romantic sense that one or two of the employees hinted out. 

The only useful information they got out of this was Stacy's boyfriend. He told them about how his boss never liked him getting distracted on the job by Stacy, his lovely android girlfriend who had been snatched away from him and taken from him. And it was all Leroy's fucking fault. Hearing how broken the man's voice was only made RK900 want to punch Leroy in the nose and break that the same way Leroy broke this man. Stacy's depressed lover continued explaining the situation to them in choked sobs and for a split second, RK900 actually saw pity in Detective Reed's eyes.

Maybe Gavin did have a heart. 

RK900 finally looked away from him and focused on Stacy's lover instead. "Thank you. You're being very helpful in our investigation." RK900 said as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. His sobs didn't cease.   
RK900 couldn't help but think of himself when he saw Stacy's lover cry. And oop, RK900's eyes were probably watering again.

When the questioning was through with, RK900 had been pulled aside by Gavin and pinned to a wall yet again. Before RK900 could even think about how he was going to fight back if Gavin threw a punch, he heard the worry in Gavin's voice and froze.  
"The fuck's your problem?" Gavin asked quietly— and surprisingly, in a nice tone.

"What do you mean?" RK900 asked, genuinely confused about the situation. Gavin's grip on the android loosened and he sighed.

"I've just.. I've never seen a deviant cry like that before. I've never seen one of you fucks actually give a shit about human emotion. The fuck is your problem?" 

RK900 paused, taking a moment to process what the detective just said. Then, he smiled. "Are you worried about me, Reed?"

"Oh fuck no. Not at all." Gavin's grip on the android tightened again and he stepped closer, making sure that RK900 wouldn't be able to escape from being pinned to the wall like he was. "Just answer the damn question and you can run along back to your partners." 

"Connor forced me into deviancy, if you must know. I'm still trying to understand what I am feeling when I am feeling it." He explained truthfully. "I'm sorry if it bothers you."

"It doesn't bother me. Not that much. Just confuses me. Never seen one of you fucks curse, never seen one you cry, never seen any of you pull shit like that." He said defensively. 

"Is this your way of asking if I'm okay?" RK900 smirked at Gavin and let a small laugh leave his lips. Before he could let Gavin respond or even react to what RK900 said, the Android was speaking again. "I'm fine, Detective. I'm better now at least." He assured him. "We can discuss this later."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I’ll be sure to update this soon! I hope that whoever read this enjoyed this. I can’t wait to post more about this story ^-^
> 
> I think that coming up with a totally different plot than ‘RK900 is assigned to Gavin And Gavin big angry. But then they wuv each other uwu’ because that’s really just getting old.


End file.
